Misunderstandings
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Drakken has a new plan to distract Kim Possible and take over the world. Shego misunderstands the whole thing, which leads to concerns about her own thoughts.


I was thinking about N.O.R.B.E.R.T and also live action Athena when I came up with this short. Enjoy.

* * *

Shego filed her nails as Drakken worked on his new master plan for world domination. She made a couple of verbal acknowledgments, but her mind was on other things currently. She was debating on sending Mego a birthday card, he would make a big deal if he didn't get one and not that she cared about his feelings or anything, but she at least had gave him a call in the passed years, but she was far too busy now. She flexed her nails and sighed, she might need to have the one replaced soon. She heard Drakken spin in his seat and look at her.

"Well?" he asked with a big smile, she raised a brow, "What do you think?"

"Hmm," she looked at him, she wasn't agreeing to anything she didn't hear, that's how they had gotten the moon laser last time.

"My distraction plan for Kim Possible. If she's too busy with babysitting, we could initiate a plan without her and the Bafoons interference," said Drakken, "She can't do both."

"Why not?" asked Shego, she raised a brow and Drakken sighed.

"What sort of respectable babysitter would take a child on a dangerous mission, definitely not Possible," said Drakken as he stood and began pacing, "It's be perfect. Six hours of pure distraction. No time to get a ride or mess with our plans."

"Might work, but where are we going to get a baby? We both agreed that kidnapping children is just tasteless," said Shego, Drakken nodded sternly but smiled.

"We make one," said Drakken as if it was the simplest statement, Shego dropped her file.

"Excuse me?" she asked, had she heard him right, "Make one?"

"Yeah, it's not hard," said Drakken with an eye-roll, "A perfect distraction for taking over the world."

"We?" asked Shego, her mind could not come up with even a response other than one word, had Drakken just.

"I can't do it by myself," scoffed Drakken, he sighed, "It was just a thought."

Drakken went back to working on his project again, while Shego sat there stunned. What was she supposed to say to that? She needed a drink of water or something stronger even. She walked to the kitchen and found herself darting back to the lab to look at the man working away. Was he mad? _Yes._ Was he mentally unstable to suggest...? _Well, yes._ After the distraction, what would they do then? That's a lot of dedication to a possibly faulty plan? She stood there in the doorway and took a drink of whatever she pulled out of the fridge, just staring at him. She took another drink. Her mind began weighing the pros and cons of the idea.

"Dr. D?" asked Shego as she sat in her chair with her drink, he made a nodding gesture, "What if your distraction plan doesn't work."

"Then we just have a baby," he shrugged, "I mean, if it didn't work the first time, we could try again."

"The baby or..."

"The plan... or baby," he shrugged.

"That's a lot of dedication and time to a simple distraction," said Shego, "I don't think you've thought about that."

"A few years maybe," he shrugged, he glanced at her, "Your probably right though, it might not work. Nevermind."

Shego just stared at him, not sure yet what to say. Her mind was racing, in all her years of being a hired hand for villains, this had never been something asked of her. She'd had plenty of other things asked of her that had resulted in a lot of plasma shots at her former employers. If any one had ever said this, her first response would have been to blast them to oblivion. She was more shocked now that she was actually weighing to odds of it all as she looked at Drakken working away. Which answered the questions in her head better than she could have. She took a large drink and a deep sigh.

"Okay," said Shego, she stood up, "Let's make a baby."

"Really?" he looked ecstatic, as he should she thought to herself, "Are you sure Shego."

"Apparently," she nodded, her concerns fading away as Drakken grinned at her and stood up, "So... how do you want to do this?"

"I made a list of things we need, in case you got on board with the plan," he held up a long list to her.

"I only thought we needed like two things for this plan to start," her face fell as she read the list and Drakken began doodling something, "Wires, titanium, server... Oh! A robot baby!"

"Of coarse," said Drakken with a grin, it faulted a little and his brow rose, "What did you... think... I suggested..."

"I... a robot baby needs more than wires and scrap metal. I completely forgot what else we would need. Just those two things were in my head," said Shego quickly, she gave a nervous chuckle, "I'm going to... go get this stuff... now."

"Fantastic! In no time we will make the perfect child," grinned Drakken as she sat back down, Shego hurried out of the room and down the hall.

"What was I thinking?" sighed Shego as she leaned against the door, she rolled her eyes, and frowned, "Of coarse it was a robot... of coarse."

* * *

FIN


End file.
